A Legend Reborn
by GreenFlameImmortal
Summary: It's a whole new twist to the Dragon ball Series. It's about Jade and her quest to find out her past and why people want to kill her. She under goes mental and Phsychological break downs. But her twin brother vegeta is there to help her through it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one so please tell me if it's good or if I am just wasting my time. It doesn't really get to twisted until the majin buu saga, you'll see why.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

This starts off when Vegeta and Jade (my character) are five years old.

Jade slowly starts to open her eyes. She shakes her head to try and wake herself up. When she finally does she realizes that she isn't in the same place where she fell asleep. It's really dark and she can't see all that well, but she knows it isn't her room. She stands up and tries to find a door or a light switch. She can't find either. All she could find was a long hallway that only got darker as you went along. She was a little scared, but a sayin never shows fear. So she gathered her courage and started walking.  
She was very brave for a little girl. She walked for a half hour. It got so dark she could see 3 inches in front of her. After about 15 more minutes she bumped into something.

"OUCH! What is this" she shouts. She feels around for the thing that she ran into. "It's a door! Finally, know I can get out of this hallway and maybe into a kitchen. I'm starving!"

She slowly opens the door. It's also very dark. She feels around for a light switch. After 5 minutes of searching she finally finds it. She gives a sigh of relief to be in the light again. She turns around and lets out an ear-shattering scream. Her mother is lying against her closet door with a sword through her chest.

"NO! MOMMY!" she yells as she runs to her side. She closes her eyes and just screams.

"Wake up sis. Please wake. Stop screaming, you're scaring me," Vegeta says as he tries to wake his twin.

Jade wakes up. She looks around to see that she is back in her room and her bother is standing over her. She wraps her arms around him and begins to cry. "Oh bother, I had a bad dream again. Mother was dead!"

"That's awful," he says as he tries to comfort his sister. "It's ok though. I am hear and I won't let you have another bad dream."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "You promise?"

"Ya, I promise," he said with a compassionate look on his face.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure," Vegeta said as he turned out the light and hopped into bed "Night, night bro."

"Night sis."

"Wake up sleepy head. It's time for breakfast!" Jade shouted to her bother.

"No! Just leave me alone. I didn't get a good sleep because you kept moving all night," Vegeta said grumpily.

"I sorry. After that bad dream I had a little trouble getting back to sleep." She said with a sigh. After about 10 minutes of trying to wake her bother up she got fed up with him and threw him across the room.

"What did you do that for," he shouted.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to throw you," she said with a big smile on her face.

"That's it. I'm telling dad!"

"Please don't, I was just playing with you. Besides if you don't hurry we will miss our training. You know how dad gets when we are late for that."

"Ya, I guess your right, for once."

"Hey," she said in a pouting way. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Just that… Your stupid!"

After he said that Jade charged at him. He turned and ran out the door as fast as he could because he knew that even though his sister was little, she packed a powerful punch. They chased each other all through the house until they ran into their dad.

"What are you doing!" he shouted furiously

"Ummm… nothing," they said together.

"Well you slammed into me so you must have been doing something."

"Well… we were on our way to eat but Vegeta would wake up. I threw him out of bed and he called me stupid. Then I started chasing him and here we are," Jade said with the most innocent smile.

Her father rolled his eyes and smiled at them. "Well I will let you go this time since, if you don't hurry, you will be late for your training. Next time though, please take it outside," he said as he helped the kids off the floor.

"Ok poppa, we will," she said.

Vegeta and Jade went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast. They ended up being a half hour late because they had a food fight though. They had to train an hour more because of their tardiness.

"I beat you again little brother," Jade said with a cocky attitude.

"That's only because I did more work than you before we sparred," He said with he arms cross. "And I am not you little brother, we are twins so we are the same age."

"We may be twins, but I was the first one born; so that makes you my little brother," she said.

"What ever. Lets just go do our studies. We're already late as it is and you know how much work our tutor make us do."

"Well we wouldn't be late if **someone **hadn't have started a food fight."

"You were asking for it."

"What ever. I will be there in a second. I left my books in my room."

"Ok"

They both turned and went different ways. As Jade was walking to her room, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her; but every time she turned around, there was no one there. She got to her room and picked up her books. When she was about to walk out her mom burst into her room and shoved her in the closet.

"Mom! What are you doing?" she shouted in surprise.

"Jade, stay here and don't move. No matter what happens or what you hear, stay in this closet. Do you understand me?" Her mom said with the most serious look on her face.

"Mom I—" her mother cut her off.

"Just do as I say. There are bad people here to kill you now stay in there and don't make any noise what so ever. Now do you understand me?"

"Y… yes mommy," she said with a shaky voice.

Her mom closed the door. Then she sensed that someone else had entered the room. A few seconds later she heard yelling.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want!" Mika said furiously.

"Now now, no need to be violent. What have I done to you?" the strange man said.

"Nothing…yet. I know what you are here for though. You have been stalking me and my family for a while."

"Then you know I am here to kill you."

"…Yes."

Jades eyes widened. She wanted to jump out of the closet and help her mother, but she couldn't move she was so scared.

"Before you do though, can you tell me why."

"I suppose I can, it really won't matter in a moment," he said as he drew his sword. "You are a threat to all life in the universe."

"How?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"You poses powers that you can't even begin to imagine. It is destiny that you fall under the spell of Malice once again and destroy." With that he charged at her with such speed that she had no time to block.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade hear a loud bang. Then every thing went dark. She was so scared that she didn't move for a good 10 minutes. She finally got up and came out of the closet. She couldn't see, so she searched for a light switch. She stumbled around for a moment, but finally found it. She turned it on and turned around. She fell to her knees as she let out a scream. It was just as she saw in her dream. Her mother was dead on the floor with a sword through her chest.

3 months later.

"My Lord, there are some people here to see you, he says it is important," said Zarbon as he walked toward Freiza.

"Tell them to go away, I don't want to be bothered," Freiza said with a grin on his face.

"Yes my lord," Zarbon said. He bowed and the walked out of the room. A few minutes later He came back in. "My lord, sorry to bother you again, but they won't leave unless you speak with them."

"Fine, send them in," he said with a annoyed tone.

With that Zarbon bowed and went to get them.

"I thank you for seeing us lord Freiza. It is a very important matter that must be taken care of."

"Make it quick, I must go to the Sayin planet in an hour."

"That's what we are here to talk to you about. We know you are going there to take the prince and princesses. We would be willing to pay a great amount for the girl."

Freiza thought to himself for a moment, "You can take the boy, and how much are we talking?"

"We want the girl, and we aren't talking money. We will give you some inside information as payment for her."

"What kind of information," Freiza asked with intrigue.

"Information that you might want to know."

Freiza thought for a moment, "Fine, now what information do you hold."

The men looked at eat other with a smile, "We know that the Sayins are planning an assault on you after you take the prince and princesses."

Freiza looked a little shocked, "Well thank you for this information, but I probably wouldn't have needed it. I will teach those monkeys a lesson. I will blow up that pathetic planet of theirs!" Freiza said with a sinister laugh.

Back on planet Vegeta 

"You know one of these days you're going to get yourself killed!" Jade yelled angrily.

"Ahh… we all going to die someday," Bardock said with a smile.

Jade squinted her eyes at him, "Well you could at least stay alive long enough to see your new born son. I don't think you even know his name, do you?"

Bardark looked at the ground, "Well…"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Men!"

"Oh would you shut up, you're just mad because I didn't take you with me on my mission. Well I'm sorry ok, your dad almost killed me when he found out that I took you on the last one."

Jade turned around, "What ever, I am going to train with my brother. Oh and Freiza has a special mission for you and your crew. The others already left. See ya."

Jade headed for the training room. On her way she got this awful feeling that today was going to be a bad day.

"TAKE THIS!" Jade said as she blasted the sibamen to pieces. Then out of nowhere one of them hit in the back of the head and knocked her out.

"Sis, are you ok?" asked Vegeta.

"Ouch. What… what happened?"

"You were knocked out. What's gotten into you? You're acting strange."

"I don't know, I just have one of those feelings again. I also had a bad dream last night."

"Oh no, what is it this time. The last time you had a bad dream mother was killed."

Jade's eye got watery.

Vegeta hugged her, "I sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Jade wiped her eyes, "It's ok."

"Now tell me about this dream."

"Nothing really happened, all I saw was our planet burning and then it was gone."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I really don't think that our planet is going to vanish. I just think you are nervous about going with Freiza. Trust me I am too."

"Maybe your right," she said looking at the ground.

They continued to train. When they were done it was almost time for Freiza to arrive. They went to have supper with their dad for the last time. It was quiet; no one said anything through the first half of the dinner.

Finally Jade slammed her hands on the table, "Why do we have to go with that monster!"

Her father looked at her. He was a little started by her outburst, but he knew it was coming. " We don't have a choice," he sighed.

"Still, why don't we stand up to him?"

"That was the plan. I was going to wait until you two were on board and out of harm way to strike."

"Well why were we just now informed of this!"  
He began to raise his voice a little "Because knowing you two you would try to help. You are very strong, but what if we fail. I lost your mother already and I am not going to lose you. I would rather die knowing you are still alive than knowing you are dead."

"At least we will all be together if we all die," Jade said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I agree with Jade," Vegeta said, finally joining the conversation.

"No. If we do succeed and destroy Freiza, and you two die during the fight, I don't know what I would do. You two are all I have left and I wouldn't be able to function with out you."

"It's the same with us dad!" Vegeta shouted.

"If I die then at least you two will have each other."

Jade and Vegeta looked at each other, then at there dad. They were both holding back lots of tears.

"I love you two, more than any thing in this world. I want you to know that you both make me very proud. If I fail, then it is up to you two to carry on and one day kill Freiza. Promise me you will do this."

"We promise."

"Good. Now come over here and give your father a hug."

With that they both jumped over the table and tackled their father. It turned into a wrestling match soon after; the kids vs. King Vegeta. The kids were about to win when Napa and Raditz came in.

"King Vegeta, Lord Freiza it here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Right," King Vegeta said with a sigh. "Send him in."

Raditz bowed and went to get Freiza.

"Ahhh… King Vegeta, how nice to see you again," Freiza said with a fake smile on his face. "And look at you two; my how you've grown since the last time I saw you."

Vegeta and Jade just looked at him with a cold grin.

Freiza's smile faded, "You two better start warming up to me because you will be living with me from now on!"

Still, they showed no emotion. They didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Then Jade just had to put a wise ass comment in, "Oh, were you speaking, I wasn't paying attention."

"Why you!" Freiza raised his hand and went to strike the child, but Vegeta jumped in the way and was slammed into the wall.

"VEGETA!" Jade screamed as she ran to her brother's side. He had big bump on his head, but he was ok. Jade turned to Freiza, "You monster!" She began to charge at him when her father grabbed her. "Let go of me father!" She continued to struggle when finally she gave up.

Her father put her down, "That's better. Sorry Lord Freiza, she is just really nervous about going with you. Her and her brother have a strong bond and they go out of control when one is in pain."

Jade walked over to her brother and helped him up. Then they both walk back over to their dad. At the same time they bowed and said, " Sorry Lord Freiza."

Freiza crossed his arms and smirked, "That's much better. Now, come along, I don't have all day you know."

"One more moment please, let me say goodbye to my kids. I would like a private moment." King Vegeta said.

Freiza rolled his eyes, "Very well." With that he walked out of the room.

King Vegeta turned and kneeled down, "Ok, you remember what I told you, right?"

They both shook their heads in agreement

"If I should fail, I want you two to know that I love you very much and that I am very proud of you. Stay strong and never give in to Freiza. Never let him break your spirit. Do you two understand?"

They nodded. Then they gave their father the last hug they would ever give him. They all started to cry. A few minutes later Freiza was shouting at them to hurry up. They wiped their tears and said their final goodbyes. Then Raditz and Napa escorted them back to Freiza's ship. They lead them to the room where they would be staying.

When they were by themselves they started to freak out.

Vegeta slammed his fists against the wall, "Danm it! Why did we have to come here? There are plenty of other sayings on the planet. We could have fought!"

Tears were forming in Jade's eyes, "It's not fair," she said softly. "Vegeta, I think I am going to have a panic attack. Help!" She started hyperventilating. Vegeta ran to her side to calm her down.

"Chill out! Just breath sis!" Vegeta said nervously

Vegeta finally got her calm down and start breathing normally. He laid her on her bed and stroked her head as she went to sleep. She was having a good sleep until she started having another nightmare. The planet was burning and her father was dead in the throne room.

"AHHH!" She woke up screaming and in a cold sweat.

"Who, What, When, Where!" Vegeta shouted as he fell off the bed. "What happened? Are you ok? Can you breath?" Vegeta asked nervously.

Jade began to cry. "I had another nightmare! The planet was burning again…. and … and … and father was dead!" she shouted hysterically. She threw herself in her brother arms and cried so much that his shirt was soaking wet.

"Ok men," King Vegeta shouted. "Today we are going to stand up to Freiza. We may fail, but if we do, lets make him remember the saying race!"

The men all shouted.

"Alright then. Lets go!" King Vegeta said as he lead the men to the throne room where him and Freiza were supposed to be meeting. "It's time for you to die monster!"

"Well, well, well, I thought it was going to be just you and me Vegeta," Freiza said with a smirk on his face.

"Well it seems that there has been a change in plans. Your rein of terror ends here with me!" With that King Vegeta and his men charged at Freiza.

Freiza had no trouble at all disposing of the Saying King. He fired one death beam at him and that was the end of King Vegeta. The others stopped and began to run away. Freiza attacked them with blazing speed destroyed every single one of them. When he was done he let out and evil laugh. Then he headed back to his ship.

Jade fell to her knees the instant her father was killed, "NOOOO! Father. It can't be." She couldn't breath.

"Sis! What's wrong? Breath!" Vegeta shouted

"NO! Vegeta, father is dead!" she shouted as hugged him tightly.

"How do you know!" Vegeta asked

"I don't know for sure, but I can feel it in my heart. Oh Vegeta!" She cried so much that it made her sick. Vegeta picked her up and rushed her to the clinic.

"Will she be ok Doctor?" Vegeta concurringly.

"She just had a nervous break down. If she says here over night I think she should be ok. You look like you could use some sleep too. Here," the doctor hands Vegeta some pills, "Take these and they should put you to sleep for a few hours."

He takes the pills from him, "Thanks, I do need to get some sleep." He turns to his sister and kisses her on the forehead, "I will be back in the morning." He walks to his room and takes the pills. No more than 10 minutes later he is out cold.

Jade wakes up in a cold sweat again. She saw the planet burning again. She saw something new this time though. Her brother was standing in the distance. She tried running to him, but she didn't seem to get any. Actually, the more she ran, the farther away she got. She kept calling his name out, but he couldn't hear her. Then he says to her, "Why did you leave me all alone with that monster?" She really didn't understand the last part, but she did know that something terrible was going to happen to the planet. She got out of bed and got dressed. She rushed out to the window to see if the planet was ok.. When she got to it she saw Bardock trying to blast Freiza, but every blast was only making the energy ball that he had stronger. Then Freiza fired it at the planet, killing Bardock along the way. Then it hit the planet and it exploded in the blink of an eye. Rage swelled up inside Jade and she broke out of the ship and charged at Freiza.

"Freiza you monster!" she shouted.

Freiza turned to her with a big smile, "Well if it isn't princesses Jade. Have you come to enjoy the fireworks with me," He said as he laughed hysterically.

A piece of Bardock's bandana floated by; She grabbed it and put it in her pocket and wiped her tears away.

"Aww… how sad. Just to let you know your father was already dead before I blew up the planet. Hehee, he still didn't have a chance any way."

"You…you… you monster!" The rage swelled up inside her. She had never been so mad in her life. The rage took over and with that she became a Super Saying!

"What… what is this!" Freiza shout with fear

She charged at him. She began to kick the shit out of Freiza, for the moment. It was an intense battle. For the first part Freiza could touch Jade. She kicked him in the stomach so hard that he started to spit up blood. He was about to transform into his second stage when he realized that her power was declining rapidly. Though she was a Super Saying, the great power jump was too much for her frail body to handle, so she was losing power quickly. About 10 minutes into the fight, she was almost out of energy. She became a punching bag for Freiza.

"Pant, pant."

Freiza laughed, "What's the matter, all out of energy."

Jade detransformed. Things began to get blurry. Soon she passed out.

"Stupid sayin!" Freiza shouted, as he was about to blast her to pieces.

"STOP!"

Freiza turned to see the men he made a deal with earlier about letting them have Jade. "I almost forgot. Do you really need her alive, I would so love to kill her."

"No. She needs to be alive." They shouted

"Fine," he said as he rolled his eyes and threw her to them.

"Thank you." And with that they flew to there ship and flew off into space.

"Now, what do I tell the prince?" Freiza said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

26 years later on planet earth.

"Chi-Chi, have you seen my shirt?" Goku Asked.

"It's over there on the close lines." She said as she pointed to them.

"Hehe, thank you." Goku said has he ran to get his shirt. He put it on and went in the house to get Gohan, who was studying in his room.

"Hey Gohan, it's time to go," said Goku

"Go where?" Gohan asked with a puzzled look.

"To train, silly," Goku said with a big smile.

Gohan's face lit up, "I forgot about that!"

"Well lets get going then," Goku said as he motioned toward the door. "If we hurry out there we can train longer."

Gohan hurried and changed his clothes. When he was ready him and his dad started to race to the lake by where they were going to train.

"Haha, I win!" Gohan shouted excitedly as he turned to his dad.

"Yep, you sure did," Goku, agreed as he patted Gohan's head. "Alright are you ready for some training?"

"I was born ready," said Gohan with a cocky attitude.

Goku and Gohan got in fighting positions and were just about to start when all of a sudden this woman fell from the sky and landed in the lake. Goku rushed in the water and got her out. She was unconscious, so he put her over his shoulder and began to walk home.

Chi-Chi heard her husband and son walking up, "Wow, you to are home…early." Chi-Chi turned around and saw that Goku had a woman on his back. She raised her eyebrow, "And who is this?"

He looked at her a shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. We were going to trade when she just fell into the water out of nowhere."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "Ya, sure."

"No really. Ask Gohan he saw it too."

"Ya I did," said Gohan.

Chi-Chi paused, then looked at the woman, "She doesn't look all to good. She doesn't look to good." With that Goku took the woman inside and put her in the spare bedroom that they had. Chi-Chi got a wet face cloth and put in on the woman's head. She was tossing and turning all night. She didn't wake up till the next morning.

Goku rolled over to his wife. He smelled eggs and bacon in the air. "Chi-Chi, were you cooking?" He asked.

Chi-Chi turned toward him, "Does it look like I have been cooking. I just woke up not 3 seconds ago!"

Goku smelled the air, "Then why do I smell breakfast?" He got up and when to the kitchen. When he got there he saw the woman that he saved yesterday cooking. "Hello, I guess your finally up."

She was a little surprised to see him up already. She turned to him and said, "Ya, I guess I am too. I cooked you some breakfast," she said as she pointed to the table that was covered with the food she made. She turned back to him, "For saving me yesterday."

"Well thanks," Goku said as he headed for the food. "Hey Gohan, Chi-Chi, the nice lady cooked us food. You better come get some or I might have to eat it all!" he shouted in a joking tone.

"Gohan, your sons name is Gohan! And your wife is Chi-Chi!" the woman shouted with shock.

"Umm, ya. And my name Goku," he said with a weird look on his face.

She looked startled, "How old is your son!" she shouted.

"Umm, he's 5, why do you ask."

She looked at her feet, "Oh, umm, nothing."

Just then Gohan poked his head out from the other room, "Food!" He ran to the table and began to gobble down his food.

Then Chi-Chi walked in, "Oh, wow, for once I don't have to cook. Thank you, umm, what is your name?"

She looked around for a moment, "It's umm, umm, ATHENA! Ya, that's my name, Athena."

"Oh, that's a nice name. Well thank you Athena for giving me a break from cooking," She sat down and began to eat. She looked over at Athena, who seemed to be panicking, and said, "Why don't you sit down and eat something. After all you did cook it."

She looked at her kind of zoned out, "Oh, umm, ya I guess I could sit down and eat with you guys." Then she sat down and started eating. She really didn't touch her food though; she was too busy thinking about what she was going to do.

"Hello, anyone in there," Goku said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

She finally came back to reality and said, "I need a ship; do you know anyone that has one?"

Goku looked at her for a moment, "Actually I do. Her name is Bulma. She is super smart and can fix or build just about anything." I could take you to her shop if you would like."

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you so much! When can you take me?"

"Well I guess I could take you right now if you want."

"Yes please! And again, thank you." She jumped out of her chair and hugged him. Chi-Chi just looked at him with a frown and he shrugged at her because he didn't know why she was so happy either. Then she jumped back, "But first could you take me to the nearest store, I need to get some things."

"Ya, just let me go change and we will get going." He said as he turned and went to go change. A few minutes later he came out and signaled to her that he was ready to go.

"It will be much faster if we fly, so if you will hop on my back I can take you." He said.

She shook her head, "That won't be necessary; I already know how to fly," she said as she rose into the air.

"Oh wow. Well then this will be even easier." He said as he too rose in the air.

They flew for miles before they reached a town. The first one they go to Athena stopped at a store and got a few pairs of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, food, and a bottle of blue hair dye.

"Are you taking a trip?"

"Ya something like that," Athena replied.

They Finally arrived at Capsule Corp. Athena got a ship and with in 3 days she was to space. Things were going good until she crash-landed into this big ship. When she got out, she found out that it was Freiza's ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Danm it!" Jade shouted as she got out of the space ship. "I try to keep a low profile by going into space, and look what happens. This shit is just my luck!" She kicked the ship a few times. Then someone from behind blasted an energy beam at her. She rolled her eyes and dodged it with ease. She turned around to see Zarbon standing there. Her eyes widened, "Shit. Of all the fucking ships it just had to be Freiza's!"

Zarbon was a little surprised that she dodged his energy ball, "Who… Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, now go away and let me fix my ship so I can leave this forsaken ship," she said with an annoyed tone.

"How dare you talk to me like that," he shouted. He charged at her and went to hit her in the head, but Athena easily slung him into a the wall. He really started getting mad; he couldn't believe a woman was kicking him around. He charged again, but only had the same thing happen to him. "What are you?" he asked fearfully.

"I told you, and I didn't stutter when I said it, now buzz the fuck off before I kill you. Trust me, I am so pissed right now I would do it." She said with the most serious look on her face.

Zarbon laughed at her, "Kill me, that's quite an amusing joke. Do you realize who you are talking to?"

"Yes I do actually, your name is Zarbon, and you work for Freiza."

"How did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because… Because I am psychic ok. Now go away for the last time!"

"Who is this Zarbon, and what has she done to my ship!" an angry voice said from the shadows.

Athena looked over, "Let me guess, your Freiza, right?"

He came out from the shadows, "So you've heard of me. Well then you must know what I do to people that crash into my ship."

"No, I don't know what you do. And I really don't care because if it involves you trying to hurt me, you won't succeed." She said with a laughing tone.

Freiza squinted his eyes, "Is that so? Well we will just see about that." With that he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He went to kick her but she dodged him. He tried to punch her, but she also dodged it. Freiza started to get aggravated. He started doing a combination of moves: punch, punch, kick, punch, death beam, punch, and kick. None of them worked though. "Danm you! How are you doing that?"

She smiled, "Do you really want to know, well if you come here I will tell you."

Freiza started to walk over to her, "Ok."

"A little closer," she said

Freiza moved a little closer to her. When he got close enough Athena Kneed him in the stomach. When he leaned forward she grabbed his head and slammed it down into her knee as well.

Freiza stumbled back, "That was a cheap shot!" He wiped his nose; it had blood almost pouring out.

She crossed her arms, "Knowing you, you would have done the same thing if you had the chance."

Just then Vegeta walked by. Athena turned and saw who it was. Her eyes lit up. She lost all focus in the battle. Vegeta turned to her; they just stared at each other for a moment. Their eye contact was broken when Freiza socked Athena in the jaw. She stumbled back, then charged at Freiza as started beating the shit out of him. She had him pinned on the ground and was punching him continuously. "This… is what… you get… for…fucking...with me… on a… bad…fucking… day!" she shouted furiously. She realized what she was doing a jumped off Freiza. Freiza didn't move for a moment because he was in so much pain. She turned to Vegeta who was looking at her like, 'why did you stop, you were kicking his ass!' She had to think fast. 'What do I do' she thought to herself, 'by doing this I could have screwed up every!" She quickly got to her knees and bowed down to Freiza. "I am so sorry my lord! I… I was just so pissed that I crashed my ship that it caused me to go temporally insane."

Seeing that Athena wasn't going to fight him, he went to help Freiza up because if he didn't then he would get beat for not doing anything. "Are you ok Freiza," He asked even though he didn't care.

Freiza stood up and walked over to Athena and kicked her in the stomach. "You little bitch! How dare you strike me like that."

Athena rolled over on her side like it hurt, but it really didn't. In her younger years she had endured much more pain that that. "Like I said Lord Freiza, I had gone temporally insane. Please forgive me. I will…umm.. I will join your league of fighters and fight in your name," she said with a disgusted face.

Freiza thought about it for a moment. She was a good fighter; and she was really strong. If any one could punch him to where he was in pain, they were good. He circled around her, "Well you are really strong, but you might go insane on me again, and then I would have to kill you."

"Well don't do any thing to piss me off, ad were good," she said as she up.

He looked at her from head to toe and thought to himself, 'Oh ya, I could really use her, in more than one way.'

Athena frowned and shouted, "Hey you pervert, my eyes are up here. Don't talk to my breast you won't be meeting them. Ever!"

Freiza quickly looked into her eyes, "I will think about letting you join my team. Till then I will have you locked in the holding cells. Zarbon, take her away."

She looked at Vegeta, "No, I don't like him, I want this guy to take me."

Freiza squinted his eyes, "You will do as I tell you!"

She squinted right back, "And I say if he doesn't take me then you will have one less henchmen!"

They stared at each other for a moment, "Fine! Vegeta take her to the holding cell. Later you we will she what she is capable of."

Athena smiled and bowed. She turned to Vegeta and put her arm around his. Once they were around the corner and out of sight Vegeta slammed her into the wall. "Who the fuck are you?"

Athena just looked at him for a moment, "If you are going to talk to me like that then I don't want to talk to you."

He clenched his fists, "Just tell me who you are!"

She smiled playfully, "Nope."

"It's you, isn't it Jade? You may have a different hair color as before, but I can smell you. You have the same scent as my sister, you have to be her!"

Athena's eyes widened, "Umm, no…no you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Athena."

Vegeta got this disappointed look on his face, "Oh, well then never mind. Here, follow me. Your cell is this way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vegeta took Athena to her room. There wasn't any bed, so she had to sleep on the floor. She didn't mind though, she was used to it. It was about midnight and she still couldn't sleep. She was suffering from a broken heart. 'I wish I could tell him the truth,' she thought to herself. She heard a knock at her door. "Who is it," She said.

"V...Vegeta."

She looked kind of shocked.

"Can I… can I come in for a moment," he asked.

She paused for a moment, "Yes, I guess so. I can't sleep so it's not like your bothering me."

He opened her door and walked in. He sat down on the floor beside her. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. Slamming you into the wall and all. It's just that I lost my sister a long time ago, and you look so much like her. She was my best friend. When she died, I had no one and I had to live with this monster," he said as he turned his head and clenched his fist.

Athena was so close to crying, but she managed to hold in her tears. One fell, but it was too dark for Vegeta to see it anyway. She reached out her hand, "How did she die?"

He looked back at her, "Freiza said that she died on the planet when it was hit by a meteor and blew up. I don't really believe him though. I mean, why would she go back without me."

She hugged him closely, "I don't know your sister, but I will try to be the best friend that you lost." She knew she shouldn't even be talking to him, but she couldn't help it.

He embraced her, "Thanks, you already remind me of my sister so much, your kind, hot-tempered some times, and you look like her." He heard people walking by the cell, "I better go, I am really not supposed to be hear."

She let go of him, "Ok, you don't wan to have to deal with Freiza"

"Thanks," he said as he got up and sneaked out of her cell. After their conversation Athena felt a little better and was able to go to sleep. 7 Hours later Vegeta came in and woke her up.

She smacked him when he tried to wake her up. She groaned, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's 7:30 and it is time for breakfast. Freiza wishes us to eat with him today to discuss you tests and if you can join us."

"7 fucking 30! He can kiss my ass if he thinks that I am going to get up that early just to eat with him," she shouted.

Vegeta laughed, "Wow, you're the first one to make me laugh since my sister died. Please get up though, he will throw you in his torture chamber if you don't."

She raised her eyebrow, "Please, I have been through worse pain than he can put me through. I have gone though so much that when we fought yesterday, I didn't feel anything."

Vegeta just looked at her, "Wow, you must have gone through a lot."

"I sure did"

She looked at him for a moment, "Well I will get up anyways just because I have a feeling he will throw you in there to if I don't show."

Vegeta nodded.

"Well then," she said as she got up, "What are we waiting for?" She took Vegeta's arm and walked out the door. Nappa and Raditz also accompanied her. There was an awkward silence, "Well if no one is going to say something then I will." She turned to Nappa and Raditz, "So how have you two been."

The two just looked at her when finally Raditz said with a sarcastic tone, "Never been better."

"Fine, I guess," Nappa said.

There was more silence. "Gosh you two aren't the talkative type."

They both shook their head.

She frowned. The she smiled and said, "Are we there yet?"

"No," said Nappa.

A few seconds later she said again, "Are we there now?"

Nappa looked at her, "No."

"How about now?"

Nappa looked at her angrily, "No."

"Now?"

Nappa shouted, "NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! NOW SHUT UP!"

She just looked at him, "What if I don't want to? What are you going to do?"

Nappa squinted his eyes, and then turned away from her.

They walked a few more steps, and then Athena said, "Are we there now?"

"That's it!" Nappa shouted. "Freiza can kiss my ass if he thinks that I am going to escort her all the way to his chambers," he said as he began to walk away.

Athena giggled, "Please, come back. I won't do that any more. I haven't had much fun for a long time. I couldn't help myself."

Nappa stopped. He walked back over to them and they all started walking. Athena remained silent the rest of the way. When they got there Freiza was sitting at the table waiting their arrival. There was Zarbon to his right, and Dodoria to his left.

"It's about time you got here. My patience was wearing thin," Freiza said with a snarl.

"Well we're all here now. So lets eat and get this conference thing over with so I can get back to bed. You should to, you need a hole lot of beauty sleep," she said with a little smile.

Freiza grinned, "Just sit down!"

They took their seats and were served their breakfast. Athena was eating really slowly. About a quarter through her meal she threw her fork down. "You call this food? I have eaten out of a garbage can and the food in there has tasted better!"

Freiza gave her an evil eye, "This is some of the finest food in the galaxy, what are you complaining about?"

She got up from her chair and walked toward the kitchen.

Freiza stood up, and just where do you think you are going?"

"To cook some food." She turned to Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, "Do you guys want some too?"

They didn't reply.

She tilted her head, "Ok, don't answer me. I will just make extra incase you guys want some."

She walked in the kitchen and told all the cooks to get out. About 30 minutes later she came out with a variety of things and set them on the table. "Ok, I don't know what half this shit is, but I cooked it any. If I might say so myself it's pretty Damn good." Everyone just sat there and looked at the food. "Look I didn't cook this stuff for it to sit there and be pretty. I cooked it so you would know what real food taste like!"

No one moved.

Athena got really frustrated. "Fine!" She sat down and helped herself to 3 plates full of food. Then she grabbed every one else's plate and filled them up. She looked at Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa, "I know you guys want to try it because you have had to eat the crap he gave you for the past… 26 years."

The 3 of them looked at each other and nodded. With that they picked up their forks and began to eat. All of their eyes widened. They hadn't tasted any thing so good since they came aboard Freiza's ship. They ended up getting 2 more plates each. Freiza finally tried some and even when back for seconds.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freiza finished his food, "Now that we are all done, lets talk about the matter that I have summoned you here for."

Athena was still eating. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and said, "Not till I am done eating."

Freiza's mouth dropped, "You already had 4 plates of food. Where do you put it all!"

She smiled and said, "Well we sayins do have really big appetites. We can help that we have supper fast metabolism."

Vegeta turned to her, "You're a sayin?"

She looked at him, surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet, "Yes. Don't tell me you didn't figure to out. My massive strength, my large pride, and my big appetite weren't enough clues for you. Oh and not to mention my tail.," she said as she pointed to it.

"No. It crossed my mind, but I thought that all the sayins were dead except Nappa, Raditz, and me."

She laughed, "You forget about all the saying that left the planet because they didn't want to fight, or they weren't strong enough. I am a full blood saying. My parents didn't want to have a family in that kind of environment. Well, no, that's not a good way to put it. They left because of Freiza. They didn't want me to grow up under his dictation, so they left. Even though they were good fighter and were very strong."

"So, there are other sayins out there?" Freiza asked.

She turned to him, "So you decided to join the conversation again. Yes, there are many other sayins out there. Most of the pure bloods are old. The rest aren't full sayin anymore. I am one of the few that are pure sayin, and still know our old customs."

"Oh," Freiza said with a little relief to his voice. "Any way, can we get to why you are here please."

Athena put down her fork and wiped her mouth, "I guess we can since I have nothing better to do. So, what's on your mind?"

"Well I considered you joining me. I have decided that you can, IF you can pass all of my tests. If you fail then I think you can have a job in the kitchen."

"Sorry, I will only stay if I can fight. I may have cooked today, but I am no house wife!"

Freiza grinned, "Well if you do not pass my tests, and you refuse to cook, then I will have to dispose of you."

She laughed, "Aww, now that's no way to make friends. And trust me, you don't want to have me as an enemy."

Freiza began to laugh hysterically, "Please! If you think that your going to scare me by making little threats like that, you're wrong."

Athena raised her eyebrow, "What ever. Guess we will see now won't we. What "tests" do I have to pass anyway?"

Freiza smiled, "Come this way."

Athena laughed, "Sorry buddy, I am not going with you all alone. You might try to rape me or something."

Freiza clenched his fists, "Fine, Vegeta come with us. We could use you any way."

Vegeta got up and walked toward Freiza.

"Sorry, but I don't do threesomes either."

"Would you shut up already! I am not going to rape you ok. Now come on!"

She got up and pushed her chair in. She took her plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. She came back out and joined Freiza and Vegeta. "Ok, I am ready now. So lets get going."

They walk for about 2 minutes and Athena was already doing every thing in her power to annoy Freiza.

"This is taking to long!" she shouted. "Gosh, are we there yet?"

"No we are not there yet. We barely just left the dinning room!" Freiza shouted.

Athena crossed her arms and pouted.

"And what is that face for?"

She stuck out her lip, "You yelled at me. You're so mean. No wonder you don't have any real friends."

"Does it look like I care if I have friends or not. Friends just bring you down. The only way to achieve the kind of power that I have is to work alone."

She smiled, "Your just mad because the girl you asked out turned you down"

Freiza grinned his teeth, "No it's not."

"Oh well then did she go out with you and then dump you for your best friend."

Freiza was getting really pissed off, "NO! I never had a crush and never had any friends. I don't waste my time on stupid things like love and friendship."

"So that's why you're so mad. You never had a girlfriend or any friends." She gave him a hug, "It's ok. "I won't be your friend, but I am sure there is someone out there who will."

He turned to slap her, but she caught his arm and twisted it. "That's not very nice either."

"Damn you woman! Can we just get to the training room in silence! Please!"

Athena let go and covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my gosh, you said please! You are on your way to being a good person. See I am doing some good here."

"What you are doing is annoying the hell out of me!" Freiza shouted at her as he raised his fist.

She got sad, "Well so much for being nice."

Athena shut up the rest of the way. They got at the training room about 10 minutes later. "Yay! We are finally here! Ok Freiza, what test do I have to pass?"

"You must kill Vegeta," Freiza said with a big smile on his face.

Athena suddenly got really serious. She looked at Vegeta, who was just as shocked as she was. She looked back at Freiza, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am very serious."

She looked at the ground, "Well then I guess that I fail. I can't kill him. He has done nothing to me. What did he do to you any way for you to have someone kill him?" She got on her knees, "Well since I failed I guess that's means I have to be killed now right?"

Freiza looked at her in surprise that she was giving up so easily. When he first met her she would have killed him if she wanted to, but now she wasn't even going to put up a fight. 'Maybe she does really want to join me,' he thought to himself.

"Are you going to do it or not!" she said as she put her head down.

Freiza thought maybe it was a trick and she was trying to catch him off guard. So he formed an energy beam in his hand and aimed it at her head. She didn't move. He was about to blast her when Vegeta stepped in.

"Are you really going to kill her? I mean really, look how loyal she is already. She is ready to die because she didn't carry out your wishes. Ya she is really annoying, but she is strong and we could use some one else like that."

Freiza thought to himself for a moment. "For once I think you may be right. Fine, she can join your team, but if she gets out of line you and your crew will all suffer till the day you die!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vegeta bowed, "Thank you lord Freiza. I will make sure she stays in line."

Freiza ginned, "You had better, or you will suffer."

Athena got up and bowed, "Thank you lord Freiza. Sorry about being so annoying, it's just in my nature."

He turned to her, "Well you better learn to show some respect for those who have power over you. Now it's time for your daily training. Go get the others and start. I will be in my room."

Athena and Vegeta bowed, "Good day, Lord Freiza," they both said.

Freiza walked away. Athena turned to Vegeta and said, "You didn't have to do that you know."

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes I did. I would have done the same for my sister, why not for you."

She smiled at him. It made her heart ache even more hearing those words come out of his mouth. He missed his sister so much. She wanted to tell him that she really was her, but she just couldn't. She knew that even being his friend could mess things up for every one. The next chance she got she had to leave and never come back. "We better get Nappa and Raditz," she said with a saddened tone.

With that they tuned around and started walking. They got the others and when all the way back to the training room. They trained for about an hour. It ended up being a 3 on one match. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, vs. Athena. Athena ended up winning. They had to rush to emergency room though, because Athena kicked Raditz in the head a little two hard and it seemed like he had a concussion.

"I am so sorry you guys," Athena said as they were in the waiting room.

"It's ok," Nappa said, "That guy has one of the hardest heads in the galaxy."

Athena got up, "Well I am going to go and see if they have the results yet." She went to his room and talked to the doctor.

"He may have a mild concussion; nothing to worry about though. He will be asleep for a few days and he may not remember what happened. He will be ok though."

"Thank you doctor," Athena said. She turned and walked out of the room. She was going to go back out and tell the others what the doctor told her, but before she did she got an idea. She snuck into the science lab. There wasn't anyone in there at the moment. She got a whole bunch of spare parts and tools. It's a good thing that she was wearing pants with really big pocket. When she got what she needed she went back into the waiting room and told them the news.

"Ok, it's only 12 o'clock. What are we supposed to do for the remainder of the day?" Athena asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "We might as well train some more. There is really nothing for us to do around here unless we have a mission."

"Well I that case I think that I will just go back to my room and take a nap."

Nappa and Vegeta looked at each other. Then Nappa said, "You might not want to do that."

Athena tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because if you go to sleep during the day, you might wake up in a test tube or getting something injected into you."

Athena cringed, "Freiza is so low that he experiments on you guys when you are sleeping!"

"Yep," Vegeta said, "It's happened to all of us."

"That's awful!" Athena shouted. "I think I will just read or something then. I will join you guys later in the training room. Say, in 2 hours."

They nodded. "Ok see you then," Vegeta said.

Athena walked to her room. She thought to herself, 'Gosh, and I didn't think that Vegeta had to go through half the stuff that I did. I guess I was wrong.' She pulled out the pieces that she took from the lab. 'Ok lets see what I have to work with here.' She carefully examined all of the pieces. After a moment she got an idea of what to make. 'I just need one more pieces and I will have all the things I need to get the hell out of here. I wish I could take Vegeta and the others with me, but I can't. It hurts me so much to have to leave them here with this monster, but it will mess everything up.' She snuck back into the lab and got the piece that she needed. She went back into her room and began to build her little device. By the time she had to go back to the training room she had finished.

"Hey guys, sorry I am a little late, I got kind of lost," she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Vegeta and Nappa stopped training and walked toward her. They both had very serious looks on their faces.

She raised her eyebrow, "What's with the seriousness?"

"Freiza would like you to go on a mission. He wants you to go to his room to discuss it, and we can't come," Vegeta said as he put his head down.

Athena frowned, "Why does this not sound good?"

"Because it isn't good, that's why," Vegeta said.

Athena took a deep breath, "Well I guess I have to go. I wouldn't want you guys to suffer because of me." With that she turned and walked toward Freiza's room. She got to his door and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Freiza said from inside the room.

Athena took a deep breath and opened the door. "Before I come in, can I have your word that I am not going to be experimented on… or raped?"

Freiza gave her an evil look. He sighed and said, "No I won't do any of that to you ok, now just come in. Gosh you are so parodied!"

She walked in, "That's because it has happened to me before."

Freiza rolled his eyes, "Boo-Hoo, cry me a river. Anyway. I need you to go on a solo mission." He handed her a envelope, "All the information is in this. The location of the planet and what you are supposed to do. Your ship is ready; you will leave immediately."

She bowed, "Thank you lord Freiza." She turned and walk to her room. She got the device that she had made, along with some other stuff that she might need. 'I better say goodbye to the others.' She thought to herself.

She went back to the training room. Vegeta and Nappa were very surprised to see Athena back so quickly.

Vegeta asked nervously, "What did he do to you."

"Nothing, he just gave me a mission."

They both sighed with relief. "A mission huh? Well I guess we better get going," Nappa said.

Athena shook her head, "No, he said this was a solo mission. So have to go alone."

"Let me see the mission," Vegeta asked.

Athena took out the envelope and handed it to Vegeta. He started to read it, and Nappa read it over his shoulder. There eyes got big, "I can't believe he is sending you on a solo mission to this planet!"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Athena asked curiously.

"We have been trying to concur this planet for 6 years! Not even a crew of twenty could bring them down!"

"Wow, I guess he figures that if he can't kill me, why not have someone else do it for him. Oh well, I will do it any way"

"If you fail… I wouldn't come back if I were you. Freiza kills anyone that fails a solo mission."

"Why?"

"If he thinks you can do it alone then he expects you to succeed."

"Great," Athena said with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Athena said her last goodbyes to Vegeta and Nappa. Then she went off to see Raditz. He was starting to come out of it, but he was still asleep. She wrote him an apology note and set off of the distant planet. It was in some weird language so she couldn't read it. She entered the coordinates into her ship and was off. She took out her little device and look at it. It was a mini digital camera. The way she made it, it was so small that you could barely see it without a magnifying glass. When you press this little button on the side, it expands into a full size camera. The camera got lots of pictures of the others. She pressed the button and it retracted; then she slipped it into her pocket. A few minutes later she fell asleep. She was asleep for about 6 hours when she finally arrived at her destination.

She took a deep breath and said, "It's about time. Now all I have to do is make it look like I tried and failed."

She landed on the planet. When she got out there was already an army of people waiting for her. She raised her hands in the air, "Please, I don't want any trouble."

They turned to each other and spoke. Athena didn't know what they were saying because it was in some ancient language. One stepped forward, "I speak in your tongue, and will translate for you. Now, what is it you came here for?"

She bowed her head, "To escape the wrath of Freiza."

"Freiza!" he shouted. "He has been pestering us for decades! He has sent many people to exterminate us, but they all failed. If you seek protection, you are in good hands."

She smiled and said, "No, I don't need protection. I crashed into his ship and joined him. I didn't really want to, but I had no choice. He sent me on a solo mission to this planet. I don't have the heart to kill any one unless they try to kill me first. So I ask of you, to do battle with me. Make it look like you killed me. I fear that his henchmen may be watching me."

The creature looked to the side and thought a moment. He turned to his people and explained what was going on. He talked it over with them for a while, and then walked back over to Athena to tell her what they decided. "We have decided to help you. You will do battle with me and we will make it look like we destroyed you."

Athena smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you so much." She turned around and looked to the sky. "We must begin at once. Zarbon is approaching."

They both got into fighting positions. In no time they were in the air fighting it out. They were putting on a spectacular show. They really didn't punch that hard, they didn't want to hurt each other, but every now and then it got a little out of control. They made it seem like Athena was winning in the beginning, but towards the end she slowed down a bit. Once though, she accidentally hit the creature in the head a little to hard. The blow sent him hurling into the ground. He didn't move for a while. She was afraid that she killed him. The dust cleared; there was a big crater. She looked for him nervously. He shot up after a few moments. She sighed with relief when he did the same to her. They started to fight on land now. They both picked up weapons that were lying on the ground. Athena had a sword and the creature had a spear. Athena got ready to charge. She let out a cry as she ran at him. When she got close enough, the creature hurled the sword at her. It hit her in the stomach. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it hurt really bad. She fell to her knees, making it look like she was hurt really bad. A few moments later, she fell to the side and masked her energy so that Zarbon thought she was dead.

Zarbon snickered, "I knew she wouldn't be able to do it." He turned and went back to his ship to report to Freiza the news.

Once she sensed that he was gone she got up and pulled the spear out of her. "Mother fucker! That's going to hurt in the morning."

The creature ran to her side, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to throw it that hard"

She started to laugh, "That's...ehh… ok." She grabbed her stomach, "It hurts, but I have endured more than this in my life." She got up and thanked him. "Oh," she said, "I never got your name"

"You might not be able to pronounce it in my tongue, but in your tongue it is Ralph."

She smiled, "Ralph. I'm Athena. Thank you so much for what you did for me."

They bowed once again. Then Ralph said, "Any enemy of Freiza, is a friend of ours."

Athena smiled, then turned to her ship and walked away. 'I might as well go back to Earth. Just to make sure things go the way they should,' she thought to herself. So she set her coordinates to Earth and was on her way.

2 days later she finally arrived on Earth. She decided that she would go to Goku's house.

She got there and knocked on his door. He opened it and Athena gave him a big hug, "How have you been these past few days?"

Goku didn't recognize her with her hair a different color, "Sorry miss, but I think you have the wrong house."

She pushed him away, "You idiot, it's me, Athena. You know the person you saved from the lake."

Goku tiled his head, "No I don't…. Oh yea! Now I remember. How are you?"

"I'm thank you. I have had a bad few days, but it's all good," she said with a smile.

"Why don't you come in, were about to have lunch," He said as he pulled her in the doorway. "Hey Chi-Chi, look, it's the woman that I saved from the lake a couple of days ago."

Athena went over to greet her, but Chi-Chi didn't realize she was there and turned around and hit her wound with the broom she had. It was very painful and Athena grabbed her stomach. She leaned on the wall for a few moments. When the pain went away she turned around to see all of them staring at her. She looked at them, "…Owe."

"What was that all about," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh…umm… nothing you just hit a wound that I have on my stomach. Nothing much though."

She grabbed her hand, "Well it looked like it hurt a lot to just be nothing. Come, let's have a look at it."

Athena grabbed her hand, "No really, it's not that bad."

"Chi-Chi looked at her, "I will be the judge of that. Now lift up your shirt."

"No really, I can treat it myself. Look, I have a big pride and I don't like the help of others when it comes to this kind of stuff." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a sayin, and it's what we do."

Chi-Chi looked at her, "Big pride or not you need to treat that wound. And judging by the amount of blood on your shirt, you need stitches."

"What!" she shouted as she looked down at her shirt that was drenched in blood. "I can do it. It's ok."

Goku came up behind her and knocked her out.

Chi-Chi yelled at him, "Was that really necessary!"

Goku laughed, "Well now you can treat her, so what are you complaining about."

"What ever," Chi-Chi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Athena suddenly woke up, "WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE!"

Every one in the room jumped about a mile. "Well, I guess your wake now," Goku said.

Athena just looked at him, "You think."

Chi-Chi sipped her tea, "I hope you don't mind to much, but I got Bulma to come over and stitch you up. If we hadn't of treated you, you could have died. You were cut pretty deep, and we almost couldn't stop the bleeding."

Athena lifted up her shirt and looked at her stitched wound, "Thanks, but I didn't need any help. I am a scientist myself, and I could have operated on myself."

Chi-Chi looked at her with a weird look, "And just how would you have done that?"

"Well I am a Sayin, and we are constantly getting hurt so we build these machines that heals all our wounds."

Chi-Chi looks at her and raises her eyebrow. "Wow, I need to get one of those for this one over here," she said as she pointed to Goku. "He is always getting hurt."

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "What can you do, he is a man. I can't really say anything though because I have more testosterone that most of the men I have met."

Chi-Chi laughed.

"You know, I don't think we have been properly introduced. The last time we met I freaked out."

Chi-Chi nodded her head, "I'm Chi-Chi, that's Goku, and this is our son Gohan."

Athena smiled, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Athena. What time is it?"

Chi-Chi looked at her clock, "It's 4:00 p.m. Why?"

"Well it's almost time to eat. Why don't you let me cook dinner tonight, in payment for helping me out. I am a good cook." She got up and walked toward the door.

Chi-Chi stopped her. "You don't have to cook, but if you really want to, the kitchen is that way," she said as she pointed to it.

Athena smiled, "I know, I have to go get some ingredients. I am going to make you something special." She turned and walked out the door. First she took off toward the city to go to a grocery shop. She got eggplant, broccoli, clams, salmon, lemon pepper, a roast, lettuce, spinach, potatoes, some dressing, tomatoes, and pasta. She got other things too, like, some more clothes, a toothbrush, and other things like that. She had spent about and hour in the store, so it was about 5 when she got back to Goku's house.

"What did you do, buy the whole store!" Goku shouted when he saw all the things she bought.

"Well, half the stuff is things for me, like clothes and stuff. The other half is food because after I saw you guys eat breakfast; I thought that I would need to get extra. Plus I eat a lot too."

Goku nodded in agreement. Then he looked at the stuff she bought, "Why do you need clothes and a toothbrush."

Athena thought for a moment, "Ummm…I… I am moving into this area."

Goku looked puzzled, "Then why did you freak out last time you were here?"

"Ummm… because I… I ran away from my home. I was in a violent relationship and transported myself far away from him. I didn't care where I went, as long as I got away. I didn't know where I was, and thought this planet was the same place for a moment. I couldn't stay to long because I thought he would find me. I when to another place, but he was out looking for me and that's how I got this big cut. I hit him on the head a dumped him somewhere. Then I decided to come back here."

Chi-Chi looked at her with amazement, "Wow, you poor thing."

Athena smiled, "It's ok, I'm still alive. What ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Well if you don't mind I am going to start cooking now," she said as she turned around and got her bags.

It took her an hour to cook all the food.

Gohan smelled the air, "Wow, this smells good. I can't wait to try it."

Athena set the table and called every one in to eat. She had made a Cesar salad, Clam chowder, a nice roast, tomato soup, and other things. It didn't take long for it all to disappear though.

"Yum, that was good," Gohan said as he rubbed his belly. He looked at his mom, "But not as good as yours mom."

Athena finished. She looked up at Chi-Chi and asked, "Do you think that I could stay here one more night."

"Of course. You can stay here until you find a place of your own."

Athena smiled, "Thank you so much!" She got up from her chair and stretched. She looked at Goku, "Hey Goku, would you like to spar with me tomorrow,"

Goku about choked, "Are… are you serious!"

Athena frowned. She was a little offended, "Of course I am serious, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't."

He scratched his head, "Sorry, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Excuse me! You think that just because I am a girl that I am weak! Well let me tell you something, were I come from I am the strongest person on the planet! I could take you any day!"

Goku was a little started, "Ok, ok, calm down. Its just women here on earth aren't like that. They are more fragile. I will spar with you if it really makes you happy."

Athena crossed her arms. "I am going to bed. See you guys in the morning," she said as she walked into her room.

It was about 8 in the morning when Goku came in to wake her up. He tried to shake her a little, but she turned and slapped him in the face.

"Ouch!" Goku shouted. "What did I do to disserve that!"

Athena got up really quick, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. It's just a natural reaction. I can't help it sometimes." She looked out the window, "What time is it?"

"It's about 8 a.m. Why?"

"WHAT! Doesn't any one in this universe value the word sleep like I do!" she shouted.

Goku laughed, "Well you're the one that wanted to spar with me. I like to get up early and train, that way I have to entire day."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Fine, I will meet you by the lake; just let me get ready."

"Ok," Goku said and walked out of her room.

Athena got dressed and brushed her teeth. She wasn't going to take a shower just yet because she was just going to get dirty again, so what was the point. She splashed her face with cold water to try and wake herself up. Then she headed out to meet Goku.

Goku realized she was there, "Oh hey, it's about time you got here. I have been waiting for a half and hour."

Athena yelled at him, "Well some of us aren't morning people! I am more of a night owl. That's when I am the most energetic."

Goku smiled.

Athena caught what he was thinking, "Not in the way you are thinking you sick freak."

Goku laughed.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Come on, lets fight!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Goku and Athena both took there fighting positions. Athena stood there for a moment, "Are you going to make the first move, or do I have to?"

"Ladies first," Goku replied.

Athena laughed, "Ok, if that's what you want." She charged at him, not as fast as she usually does though. Goku just kind of stood up and went to grab her and get her in a hold. Before he could though she disappeared.

"What the--!"

He didn't get to finish because Athena appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. It blow sent him flying into the lake.

He rose out of the water, "Wow, you really are stronger than I thought. I didn't even sense your energy! I guess I won't be taking easy on you."

Athena smiled and held out her hand, making a gesture for him to come on.

With that Goku charged at her with full speed. Athena jumped up and slammed him into the ground. Then she got him pined to the ground. He was lying on his stomach and she had her knee in his back and his arms pulled behind him.

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Your not even close to the level I am at, so I think that I'm going to let you off easy this time and just walk away before I do some real damage. Besides, I need to find a place to live." She got off his back and started walking away.

"Wait! I am not finished. I still want to fight," Goku pleaded.

She turned and looked at him with a weird look, "Look, you just got crushed 4 minutes into the fight, and I am barely trying. Why do you want to fight some more?"

"Well the only way I am going to get better is to fight some one stronger than me, and you a lot stronger. I might get my butt whooped, but it's worth it."

Athena just laughed at him, "You are insane. But what ever, I guess I will fight you. I really don't have anything better to do."

They both got in position again. Goku made the first move this time. Athena decided to take it a little easy on him this time, so she didn't jump up and slam him into the ground. Instead she just blocked his attacks. Goku was getting really frustrated because she was only using one hand to block him. She got tired of it after a while and with one swipe of her hand he was back in the lake. She decided to dive in after him, but to her surprise he launched two energy balls at her a caught her off guard. She managed to doge them both though. She turned and watched them come flying back at her. She dodged those too. While she was focused on dodging them Goku came behind her and slammed her in the water. She popped her head out of the water and grinned. A few seconds later she disappeared again; She reappeared right in front of Goku, which made him jump back a few feet. She smiled and held up her hands and got ready to blast him. Goku quickly braced himself. She didn't do what he thought she was going to do though. Instead she closed her eyes, with her arms still held up, and began to control Goku's body.

Goku punched himself in the face. He looked at Athena in amazement, "How are you doing this!"

Athena opened her eyes, "It's a power that runs in my mothers side of the family. It a strong psychic ability, and when you learn to master it, it proves to be very useful."

Goku couldn't move at all.

"I will let you go if you give up," she said.

Goku thought about it, "No thanks. Eventually you will lose control, then it will be time for me to strike."

Athena laughed, "That is a good plan, just not when you are facing someone like me. I can stay awake for 3 weeks and I would still have lots of energy. I have mastered this ability to where I don't have to use much energy to control people like this."

Goku's eye got big, "Wow, but I think I will wait."

Athena just shook her head, "Goku, knowing you, you wouldn't be able to go three hours with out giving up because you are so hungry."

Goku tried to shrug his shoulders, but he couldn't because Athena had such a good hold on him, "Well I guess we will just have to wait."

"Ok, but you won't even be able to use the bathroom."

Goku looked at her in alarm, "What, you won't let me use the bathroom!"

"Nope. It's either hold it in for three weeks, or you can just give up," she said with a smile.

Goku pouted just a little, "Man your mean. I wouldn't do that to you."

Athena giggled, "I know you wouldn't because you don't have the psychic ability that I do, and therefore you can never get me in this situation. So I guess you wouldn't do this to me."

Goku looked away and though for a moment. He turned back to her and said, "Fine, since you don't want to be fair about it, I quit."

Athena smiled and waved her arms. "I am not being unfair, this is just the way life goes; you better learn to accept it," she said as she flew down to the ground and walked back towards Goku's house. Goku followed shortly after. He was a little disappointed that they didn't finish the fight, but somehow relived because he didn't want to get beat up to bad by a girl. He forgot all about it shortly though because it was almost time to eat, and he worked up an appetite. They got to Goku's house, but Athena didn't go in, she just kept walking.

Goku tilted his head, "Where are you going. It's almost lunch time, don't you want to eat?"

Athena turned, "We have like, 2 hours before lunch time. So I think I will get started on my house."

"Chi-Chi said you were welcome to stay with us. You don't have to find a house just at this moment."

"No offense, but I would rather stay in my own house. You guys are nice and all, but yall are a little loud, if you know what I mean."

Goku's cheeks turned red and grabbed the back of his neck.

Athena laughed, "You might want to keep it down next time because Gohan woke up and wanted to know what you guys were doing."

Goku's eyes widened, "What did you tell him?"

"I said you guys were making a sandwich."

Goku laughed.

"See you later," Athena said as she turned around and walk away. Goku went inside. He saw Chi-Chi making a small sandwich for Gohan to eat while he studied. Goku couldn't help but laugh. Then he asked Chi-Chi to make him one to. He had just finished it when he heard this loud banging noise. He went outside to see what it was. It was Athena; she was building something.

He walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

She pulled her hair out of her face and said, "I am building my house, what does it look I am doing."

Goku put his hands behind his head, "Do you have any idea how to do that?"

She gave him a look, "No, I don't, I just thought I would try it an see how far I could get until I realized that I didn't know." She rolled her eyes and began to hammer at the wood.

He looked around. She had just started, and it was 12 o'clock. "Where did you get all this wood and do you need any help?"

"I cut some trees up, and no I don't need your help."

"Are you sure, you could be here all night. Then you would have to stay in my loud house again."

Athena laughed. You just stand back and watch. I will be done in no time."

"Ok then," Goku said as he found a nice spot under a tree and sat down. About 10 minutes later he fell fast asleep.

Athena bent down beside him. She got an evil idea. She licked her finger and gave him a wet wily. Goku jumped up and quickly wiped the slobber out of his ear.

"What did I do to disserve that!" he shouted.

"You fell asleep when you said you were going to watch me." She pointed behind her, "See, I finished, and it only took me 4 hours."

Goku looked at her house. It was about the same size as his house, maybe a little bigger. She had even painted it. It was a dark green. "Wow, is there any thing you can't do?"

She thought a moment, "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I can't bring people back from the dead."

Goku laughed.

Athena sighed, "Now all I have to do is buy some furniture."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A year later.

It was about 10 am. Athena was in her bed sound asleep. Goku came to her door and knocked. Athena was used to Goku knocking on her door early in the morning, so this didn't wake her up. Goku went over to her window, which is usually always open. He opened it up and walked to her bed. He tried saying her name loudly, but she was wearing earplugs. He grabbed her arm and began to shake her.

She rolled over and swatted at him, "What time is it?"

"It's 10 in the morning," Goku replied.

Athena rolled her eyes and buried her face in her pillow. She made a motion for him to go away, "It's to early. Plus it's a Wednesday, I only train with you on Tuesday's and Thursday's."

"Yes, I know that. I am not here to train with you though. I am here to wake you up for the party today. You know the one at Master Roshi's house."

Athena looked at him, "First of all, the party isn't until 2 o'clock; and second, I don't want to go."

"First of all, it takes you a long time to get ready so I had to wake you up early; and second why don't you want to go?"

"Because the last time I went to his house, he couldn't take his eyes away from my boobs!" Athena shouted.

Goku laughed, "Well you're the one that wore that tiny bathing suit."

Athena clenched her fist, "I didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean? Of course you had a choice."

She gave him an evil eye, "If you do recall, it was either I put on a bathing suit, that he had, or I would get slammed into the water. That wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't have been wearing a white fucking T-shirt!"

Goku thought back, "Oh ya… now I remember. Ok I guess you didn't have a choice. Well since I got you up early I guess you can go to the store and get a better one."

"Whatever, I don't want to swim anyway. Just go away so I can get ready," Athena said as she pointed to the window.

Goku climbed out the window and went home. Athena rolled over and slammed her head in her pillow. 'I don't want to go,' she thought to herself. She began to drift back off to sleep when she remembered what was supposed to happen on this day. She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She quickly got dressed and went over to Goku's house. She knocked on his door.

When Goku answered it and saw who it was he got this look of concern on his face. He put his hand on Athena's forehead.

Athena raised her eyebrow, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I think you are sick. Your head is kind of hot. Here, maybe you should sit down," he said as he lead Athena to a chair.

"Why do you say I am sick?"

"Well because it only took you a half hour to get ready. It think there is something really wrong with you."

Athena laughed.

It was finally time to go. Goku got Gohan and they were off.

"Hey Goku I have to go get a bathing suit. I will bet you that even though I have to go do that, I can still beat you to Master Roshi's."

Goku smiled, "I accept you bet. But I doubt you will be able to do it."

"Ready… Set…Go!" Athena shouted. They were both off in an instant. 10 minutes later Athena showed up at Master Roshi's house. "Hey everyone," she shouted.

Bulma looked up, "Well hey there Athena… where's Goku?"

She pointed behind her, "He's back they're eating my dust."

Bulma shook her head and laughed.

Athena went inside and changed into her new bathing suit. It was a bikini, but as reveling as the one she wore last time. It was a tie die one and was green and blue. She came out and saw Master Roshi already staring at her. She gave him and evil look and quickly went in the water. She dove down and admired the beautiful scenery below. 10 minutes later Goku and Gohan showed up.

Athena smiled, "You finally made it slow poke."

Goku just kind of looked at her.

Athena went back under water. She was down there for about 7 minutes. She came up because she sensed another power on the island. She popped her head out of the water and saw Raditz standing there.

"AHHHH! RADITZ!" Athena shouted as she ran over to greet him. She was so relieved to see him there and to know that things were going as they should.

Raditz looked at her in surprise. The last he had heard, she was dead. "W…Who are you?"

She hit him in the head, "It's me stupid, Athena."

"But I thought you were dead. Freiza told us you died during the mission. Are you a ghost!" he said as he jumped back.

Athena giggled, "No, I am as real as can be. I just lost the fight, and from what the others told me, there was no point in going back because Freiza would have killed me any way. So I came here."

Goku tilted his head. 'That's not what she told us' he thought to himself.

Raditz nodded his head, "Ya I guess you are right, he would have killed you. He didn't like you any way."

"Why because I was always accusing him of trying to rape me, that's so stupid," she said as she laughed. Then she got serious, "I am sorry about hitting you in the head that day."

"Its ok, I was in a coma for a while, but it gave me a break from destroying things for a while. Which reminds me, I have a job to do, so if you will excuse me."

"Of course, see ya!" she shouted as she ran back into the ocean and dived in. She swam about 30 miles until she stopped and floated at the surface of the water. 'I feel a little just leaving like that, but I couldn't stay' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. A few moments later she decided to go back and watch from a distance. She flew high in the air and headed back. When she got there Piccolo and Goku were already about to take off to go defeat Raditz and get back Gohan. 'Might as well follow, since I have nothing better to do' she thought. She flew far behind them so that they wouldn't notice her. When they found Raditz, Athena hit behind a big rock and watched with boredom. 'I have seen snails fight better than this,' she said as she turned around and closed her eyes. Then she sensed Gohan's power rise dramatically. She looked up again. She raised her eyebrow, 'hmm, not a bad power level for a kid.' The battle got a little more interesting, so she continued to watch. Goku was about to sacrifice himself so that Raditz would die. She watched as Piccolo's special beam cannon pierced though both there chests. She just sat there and listened.

When all was said and done she ran over to Piccolo, "What the hell happened? I leave them alone for a while and they kill each other!"

Piccolo just flashed her a look, "Who are you."

She stuck out her hand, "Oh, I am Athena. One of Goku's friends… and Raditz's friend. So what went on here?"

"They fought and they both died, what does it look like. To top it off two more Sayins are coming here in one year."

Athena frowned, "Well you don't have to be so rude about it. Well I am going to be going now. See you in a year," She said as she rose in the air and took off.

Piccolo was amazed that she knew how to fly. He had never seen a woman know how to do these things.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2 months later

Athena was sitting in a tree trying to think of something that she could do to pass the time. 'Gosh, one year is a long time when you're bored,' she sighed. 'Maybe I can train with Piccolo,' she thought. She shrugged her shoulders and took off.

It didn't take long to find him. He wasn't far from where she was to being with. He was meditating by a waterfall. "Hey there Piccolo, do you mind if I join you?"

Piccolo opened one eye and looked at her, "If you can be quiet, I guess you can."

She stood there for a moment, and then decided to just ignore the insult. She began to levitate by him, and focused her mind. She sat there for about 3 hours before she was finally brought out of it. She opened her eyes suddenly. When she came out of it she saw Piccolo standing by the edge of the water.

He turned to her and said, "You have great concentration; you were really deep in meditation. Yet all at the same time you are so aware of your surroundings."

Athena tilted her head, "What do you mean by that?"

He turned back to the water, "When you were meditating, I could sense how concentrated you were; I thought that you would be aware of your surroundings, so I threw a rock at you. To my surprise though you stopped it in mid air."

"You did, I don't even remember that."

"I know, you would have come out of meditation if you did know that I did it. You are so balanced with you surroundings you can sense when something is going to hit you or something, so you stop it without even knowing you did."

Athena put her hands behind her head, "Wow, that's kind of cool. Well, I am hungry, so I will see ya around."

"Bye."

Athena went to Goku's house to see Chi-Chi. "How have you been doing?"

She was happy to see Athena, "Aside from the fact that I miss my husband and child, good. So how is Gohan doing, I don't really trust that green man."

"He is doing just fine," she replied.

"That's good. I don't know why every one let him go with him in the first place; without my permission too!" she shouted

Athena put her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, "Don't worry, I will make sure nothing happens to him."

"Thanks."

Just then Athena sensed a power level go way up. "Chi-Chi, I am so sorry but I have to go. I will stop by tomorrow and we can have lunch."

Chi-Chi turned and waved, "Ok…"

Athena took off in the air. She was almost to the location of the power source, when from the distance she saw a huge ape. "Oh, Gohan must have looked at the full moon." She looked up in the sky. "Looks like he doesn't know how to control it. Wow… the moon is so pretty… I haven't really looked at a full moon in a long time." She began to twitch, "I guess I am having a hard time controlling it too. Oh well, if I do transform I can control myself in that form too." She was staring at the moon when all of a sudden it exploded. "What the hell," she shouted. She looked down and saw that Piccolo was the one that did it.

She flew down to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it was the only way to get Gohan back to normal," he responded.

"There are other ways you know," she snarled.

"Well the way I did it worked didn't it."

"Ya but now we don't have a moon! You know you are going to piss a lot of people off, including me!"

"So what, I could care less who I piss off," he said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Whatever. You better be glad that I can fix this."

Piccolo looked at her in shock, "What do you mean you can fix this?"

She smiled and tilted her head, "Just watch and learn." She flew high in the air to wear you couldn't see her from the ground. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes. She focused all of her energy on the moon. Then the sky lit up, and the moon began to come back together. After about 30 minutes the moon was completely back together, and was perfectly fine. Athena put her arms down and fell from the sky. Piccolo ran to catch her. He laid her on the ground and tried to wake her.

A few minutes later she finally opened her eyes. She grabbed her head, "Gosh, that took more energy than I thought it would." She fell back down, "I don't think I will be training for the next couple of weeks. This took to much out of me."

Piccolo was just speechless. "H…How did…. How did you do that?" he managed to get out.

Athena's world was spinning, "It's… it's a spell that I learned long ago. It's a small spell, but it works on anything that has been broken. I didn't even think it would work on something that big, but it did." She laughed, "Do you mind taking me home, I can't really move."

"Umm…. S… sure," he said as he pick her up and put her over his shoulder. "Where do you live?"

"About 40 miles north of hear."

Piccolo nodded. 'Wow, I have never seen anything like that in my life,' he thought to himself. 'She must be really strong, to have enough energy to put the moon back together.'

Athena scolded herself, 'Athena you idiot, you shouldn't have done that and you know it! What were you thinking! You are messing everything up! This one little thing could screw up the whole future!'

Piccolo looked behind him, "What's wrong?"

She looked up, "What…oh, umm… nothing. I'm just really tired, that's all. I just need about a weeks worth of sleep and I should be good."

Piccolo laughed.


	14. Chatper 14

Chapter 14

10 months later

Athena got out of bed at 8 in the morning. She took a shower and get dressed. Then she went down stairs and made some coffee to try and wake her up. 'There must be something wrong,' she muttered, 'I never get up this early unless some one wakes me up.' She put her hand in her head, 'Man do I have a headache.' She got up and took some aspirin to help. She looked at her calendar and moaned, 'I don't want them to come today. I have a feeling things aren't going to go as they should.' She sat back down and put her head down. She drifted to sleep again. She woke up and freaked out because she didn't know how long she had been out. She looked at the clock and realized she had only been out for 5 minutes. She sat back down, 'Damn it, why am I so edgy today.' She took one more sip of her coffee and walked out the door. She took off in the air to go find Piccolo. She found him in the same spot where she usually found him, by the waterfall.

She began to levitate beside him, "So what's up with you today?"

Piccolo opened his eyes, "Nothing, just getting ready for the battle ahead."

She sighed, "That's nice. When do you suppose they will get here?"

"I don't know," he replied. He looked up at the sun and then with shock looked at her, "My your up early. Is every thing ok?"

"You know what," she shouted, "You, and every one else that has said that to me, can go fuck yourselves. Ok"

Piccolo held up his hands, "Ok. Ok, no wonder you sleep so late; your very cranky if you don't sleep late."

Athena crossed her arms. "Leave me alone."

Piccolo laughed, "You're the one that came to talk to me."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Yes, but no one asked for your opinion."

"Well I gave it to you anyway."

Athena climbed up a tree and sat down on the highest branch. She sighed as she looked at the water falling into the river. She closed her eyes and became at peace with her surroundings. Just then she had a vision: The battle with the saying would go accordingly until the fight with Goku and Vegeta. Yajirobe does not cute off Vegeta's tail as he is supposed to, but he runs away in fear. Vegeta kills Goku in the fight, and the saiyins win the fight. Athena came back to reality. 'Shit. I knew brining the moon back was a mistake. Just that one thing and it throws every thing off. I have to make sure every thing goes as it should,' she said clenching her fist. She spent the next 2 hours thinking of what she was going to do. She got tired of sitting around doing nothing, so she decided to go walk around somewhere other than here.

She waved to Piccolo, "See you later today Piccolo. Bye-Bye."

Piccolo waved back.

She walked around the forest aimlessly for an hour. 'Gosh there is nothing to do around here,' she shouted as she pounded her fists on the ground. 'I am so freaking bored!' She got up and looked to her side and saw the lake were she first made her appearance here. 'Well I might as well go for a swim.' She looked around to make sure there was no one around, and then she took off her clothes and dove in the water. She swam to the bottom of the lake and just floated there for a moment. Then she noticed something shinny in the sand. She swam towards it and picked it up. It was a tape recorder. She swam up to the surface to get a better look at it. She came up at about the same time Krillin was walking by.

Krillin noticed something in the water. He looked over and realized who it was, "At…Athena?"

Athena looked over and saw Krillin and her checks turned a little red. "What… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just walking around, thinking about today, and then I just happened to notice you there."

"Oh," she said as she swam over to the edge. "So… are you going to let me get dressed with out an audience, or do I have to sit here and turn into a prune?" she said.

"Oh…ummm… sorry," Krillin said as he turned around.

Athena got out of the water and put her clothes back on. "Ok" she said, "You can turn back around now. Now what's on your mind?"

Krillin turned around and looked at her, "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about today."

Athena smiled, "Don't worry, you'll live."

"And just how do you know that?" he asked.

"I have my ways."

"Well then do you know if we win?" he asked anxiously.

She smiled, "I can't reveal that kind of information. It could go to you head and the battle could turn out differently. You understand." She looked down at the tape recorder in her hand, "Well if you will excuse me, I have some preparing to do."

Krillin nodded, "Ok see you later."

"Bye," Athena said as she took off for her house. When she got there she went straight to her little personal lab she had added on to her house 3 months ago. The tape recorder had been in the water for so long it wouldn't play any more. She removed the tape inside and put it in one recorder. The tape was also almost completely ruined; she could only made out a few words. When she did hear something, the voices on the tape sounded so familiar; but the tape was so ruined she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She gave up after an hour of trying. She went to her kitchen and cooked herself something to eat. She looked at her clock when she was done and it was about 1 o'clock. Then all of a sudden the sky went dark. Athena looked around in confusion, 'What the hell is going on?' She walked outside and in the distance she saw this enormous dragon. 'It that Shenron? Wow, I have never seen him before. They must be wishing Goku back now.' A few moments later Shenron disappeared and the sky went back to normal. Then Athena sensed 2 power levels enter Earth's atmosphere. 'Looks like their here.' She shrugged her shoulders, 'Well, better get going.' She took of towards the power levels. When she got there, the city where they had landed had been reduced to rubble. She looked around, 'This wasn't from the landing of the ships. It figures these guys would start to destroy everything in there site when they got here.'

She noticed Vegeta and Nappa in the middle of the burning city and flew over to them, "You assholes just can't help yourselves, can you"

They turned to her and realized who it was, "That's impossible, you're dead!" Vegeta shouted.

"No I'm not, I am standing right in from of you," she said with a smile.

"But Freiza told us that you died on that mission," Nappa said.

"Ya I know, Raditz told me that. Well, I did fail the mission, but I didn't die. I didn't go back, though, because I knew that Freiza would have killed me any way. So I came to Earth and made some friends, who should be coming to stop you any moment now."

Vegeta laughed, "Your friends think that they can stop us. What a laugh."

"I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you. There is another saiyin on this planet other than me. Don't you remember Raditz's mission."

"Ya but they were both killed. Weren't they?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, but he is coming back."

Vegeta laughed again, "You mean the 3rd class saiyin Kakarot. Please, we will have no trouble with him."

Athena crossed her arms and smiled, "That's what Raditz thought." Athena looked at the sky, "Oh look, here come my friends."


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Athena waved to them in the sky, "Hey guys. Down here!"

Yancha looked down and saw her, "Hey you guys they got Athena!"

Yancha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan raced down toward the saiyins.

"Let her go," Gohan shouted.

Athena put her hands up, "It's ok you guys. They aren't holding me hostage or anything like that. These are my friends Vegeta and Nappa," she said pointing to them."

Piccolo raised his eyebrow, "So these aren't the saiyins?"

Athena sighed, "Well yes, there are. They are also my friends though."

Piccolo's eyes widened, "WHAT! How can you be friends with the enemy?"

"Well I met the before they became the enemy, and I was once apart of there team. So you are just going to have to fight this battle on your own. I am not going to take sides over this. I am just going to sit back and watch the fight," she said putting her arms behind her head.

"How could you do that," Yancha shouted. "That's like, double crossing us!"

"No it's not. Look pal, I have friends on both sides, and I am not going to chose between the two. Either way I lose here, so think of how I feel. Either way my friends are going to die. Do you think I feel good inside? Well I don't."

Nappa rolled his eyes, "Enough of this talk." He raised his arm at Yancha and shot an energy beam at him.

Yancha just stood there and watched it come at him. Athena quickly pushed him out of the way and took the hit. It didn't do much damage though.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to interfere with this fight," Nappa shouted.

She smiled, "Yes, but that was a cheat shot. Now, lets take this somewhere else and lets have a fair fight."

"Ok, but lets wait for Kakarot to get here. I want to fight someone that will be a little bit of a challenge for me," Vegeta said finally joining the conversation.

Athena smiled, "Ok, follow me. I know the perfect spot," she said she took off in the air. The others followed behind her, but lost track of her. She stopped and flew back, "Come on, try to keep up!" She went even faster this time. Vegeta and Nappa where faster than every one else, and they soon lost them. All of sudden Athena appeared and held out her arms. Vegeta and Nappa were going to fast to stop, so they both ran into her. She was stronger than them so she didn't move an inch, and the other two had the wind knocked out of them.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Vegeta shouted.

Athena smiled, "Because I was bored." Athena looked behind Vegeta and Nappa, who were still trying to breath right, and saw the others coming. Athena smiled and waved at them.. They were a little out of breath.

"Is this the spot?" asked Tien.

Athena nodded. She spread her arms and fell backwards towards the ground. She stopped herself inches before she hit the ground. The others followed her down.

Vegeta sat down on a rock, "We will wait for Kakarot to get here."

Athena levitated by Vegeta, "So how have you been?"

Vegeta just flashed her a look.

"Ok, I will take that as a: I am not so good so just leave me alone before I hit you, look." She turned to Nappa, "So how are you doing. I hope it's better than him."

Nappa just stood there with his arms crossed.

Athena sighed, "Just because he is being rude and won't answer me doesn't me you have to."

Nappa looked at her, "I doing ok I guess."

"That's cool." She turned her head towards Vegeta, "See, some one over here has manners."

Vegeta didn't look at her.

"Are you mad at me because I left?"

Vegeta still didn't say any thing.

Athena started to get irritated, "What did I do?"

Vegeta gave her a sly smile, "Nothing, I am just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh." She thought for a moment, "I have never given you the silent treatment."

"No, but you like to do whatever it takes to piss me off. So I did the same to you."

Athena crossed her arms. "You're the first one to fight back."

Vegeta smiled, "My sister used to tease me too, so I learned how to bug people."

Athena put on a fake smiled, and turned her head. Her smile faded away and she sighed.

"When is Kakarot going to get here any way?" Nappa said.

"I don't know, I will go ask them," Athena said as she pointed to the Z fighters. She walked over to them, "Hey do you know when Goku is going to get here?"

Yancha looked at her, "What do you want trader."

Athena flashed him a look and then just ignored him.

"I don't know, we wished him back not to long before they arrived," Krillin said.

Athena nodded, "Ya, then he won't be here for a while." She looked back over to Vegeta and Nappa. They were talking amongst their selves.

"Why don't you go back over there," Yancha snapped.

"You know, I should have let you die. I didn't have to push you out of the way and take that hit you know," Athena snapped back. Yancha just looked away from her. "Oh whatever!" she said as she walked away. "What are you two idiots doing?"

"Tell them that we are tired of waiting for Kakarot to show up, so we will fight them instead," Vegeta said as he stood up.

Athena squinted her eyes at him, "You know you could have told me this before I went over there in the first place."

He smiled, "I know, I just did it to piss you off once again."

"Is that so?" She disappeared and reappeared behind him. She picked him up threw him over to the Z fighters. "Tell them you self!" she shouted to him. "I am not your slave!"

The Z fighters were hold back a laugh. Vegeta got up and mumbled to himself, 'stupid woman!' He looked up at the others, "What are you looking at! Any way, I am tired of waiting for Kakarot to get here, so we are going to have a little fun while we wait. "Nappa!" he shouted. "Get the saibamen ready, lets see how they do against them."

"Ok, Vegeta" Nappa said as he planted the seeds in the ground. The Z fighter were a little shocked when these little green men popped out of the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What…what are those things," Tien shouted.

Vegeta smiled, "These are saibamen, and you are going to fight them. I am not going to waste my time fighting you weaklings, but I do need something to keep me entertained. So who is going to fight first?"

Yancha stepped forward, "I will take them on first."

Athena scratched her head and thought to herself, 'Ok, now who was supposed to die here…' She thought for a moment, 'every one dies here except Gohan I think. Ya that' right.'

Vegeta came back over to Athena and Nappa. He flashed Athena a look.

Athena raised her eyebrow, "And what was that look for?"

He flashed her another look, "Well lets see… hmmm… maybe it's because you threw me all the way over there!"

Athena laughed, "Is that all? Oh come on you seriously thought that I wasn't going to do something like that after you pissed me off?"

Vegeta just turned away.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Well to make it up I will do this for you" She rubbed her index finger and thumb together, "Here is the worlds smallest violin playing the worlds saddest song. There is everything all better now?"

"Oh just shut up and watch the fight."

Athena looked up. She saw Yancha fighting the saibamen, and he was about to win. There were only 2 left, and he was barely having any trouble. 'Oh shit, Yancha is supposed to die like… now!' she thought to herself. She looked up to see that he killed another one. 'Fuck…I better make this one count. If I'm not mistaken, saibamen can self-destruct.' She closed her eyes and took control of the last saibaman. 'I hate to do this to you Yancha, but I have to. It's the way it has to go.' she thought. The saibaman clung to Yancha's back and exploded, killing Yancha in an instant.

The other's eyes widened. "Yancha, NO!" Tien shouted.

Nappa and Vegeta laughed. "Well that's one weakling down," chuckled Nappa.

Athena just turned her head to the side. She didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.

"Your going to pay for that," threatened Tien. He stepped forward, as did Piccolo, Chaozu, Krillin, and Gohan.

Nappa stepped forward, "Well we are all out of saibamen, so I guess that I am just going to have to take you all on by myself."

Athena looked at them and calculated there power levels. She started to panic a little, 'If they all fight, then Nappa won't be able to handle them all.'

Nappa and the others began to fight. Nappa seemed to be winning at first. But as the fight went on his power level started to drop, and the others were doing better. Then Athena got an idea. She closed her eyes again and tapped into Chaozu's mind. 'You must sacrifice your self to save the others… it's the only way.'

Chaozu stopped for a moment. 'Who are you, and what are you talking about.'

"I'm… a friend here to help you out. Look, he is planning to make a big move that will kill you all. The only way you can stop that is to blow your self up and take him with you!'

Chaozu looked at the ground, and then looked at Tien. Nappa appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground. Then Chaozu took a deep breath and flew towards Nappa. He clung to Nappa's back and got ready to explode.

"Chaozu, what are you doing?" Tien shouted.

"It's the only way. Goodbye Tien," Chaozu said moments before he exploded. There was smoke all around them. When the smoke finally cleared they saw that Nappa had survived the blast, and was barely injured.

"How did he survive that?" shouted Krillin.

Tien clenched his fists, "No… Chaozu." He looked up at Nappa, who was laughing, and said, "You monster, I…I'll kill you!" He charged.

When Tien was about to strike, Nappa held out his hand and I one fatal blow to the chest, Tien was dead.

Krillin ran to his side as he lay dead on the ground, "Tien, hang on!" He checked Tien's pulse, but he didn't have one.

Nappa snuck up on Krillin and slammed him into the side of a pile of rocks. Krillin was knocked unconscious, and lay still in the pile of rocks.

Athena turned her head and looked at the ground. It hurt her so much that she had to witness some of her friends die. She looked up just to see Nappa try to kill Gohan. Piccolo jumped in front of the blast, and it resulted in his death. She fought to hold back a river of tears when Piccolo admitted to Gohan that he was the only real friend he had. Nappa walked slowly toward Gohan. "Nappa stop!" Athena shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

Athena paused and looked around. There was no sign of Goku. 'He is supposed to be here any second now,' she mumbled to herself. She looked back at Nappa, "He is just a kid, leave him alone."

"We are going to destroy the planet any way once we use the dragon balls, so why not kill him now any way. He's going to die any way." Nappa turned back to Gohan who was shivering on the ground. He raised his hand and shot an energy beam at him. When the dust cleared Nappa saw that he wasn't dead, but safe in Goku's arms.

For those of you who are actually reading this, sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I just didn't feel like doing it…lol. I realize that it's basically the same as the series, but it's the only way I could think to do it. You will see in later chapters… if you haven't figured out why Athena can't do anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Athena sighed in relief.

Vegeta leaned toward her, "Is that him?"

"You guessed it," she replied.

"He certainly doesn't look like a challenge," Vegeta said as he studied him.

"I bet he is thinking the exact same thing about you." She looked over at him.

He rolled his eyes, "What ever."

Athena and Vegeta just stood there and watched as Goku fought Nappa. It seemed to be equally matched. "hmmm…Goku should be kicking his ass right now." She closed her eyes and gave Goku some energy. After that Goku seemed to have the upper hand against Nappa. He was winning now. He slammed him into the ground in front of Vegeta's feet.

Nappa was breathing heavily, "Ve….Vegeta. Help…." He held out his hand to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at him for a moment. He took his hand, then sent him flying in the air.

Nappa didn't know what the hell he was doing. "Vegeta! What are you doing?"

Vegeta held out his hand to blast him. "You are a disgrace to the Sayin race! Just like Raditz!" He sent an energy ball hurling toward him. It hit Nappa, killing him instantly.

Goku looked at him in shock. "Why…would you do that to him?"

Vegeta looked at Goku, "He was a disgrace. A first class Sayin beaten a low third class Sayin. He deserved to die."

Athena walked over to him and hit him upside the head. "You didn't have to kill him. Gosh!"

He turned to her and held out his hand, "Back off woman, or I will do the same to you."

Athena put her hands on her hips, "Go right ahead."

Vegeta looked at her. "Another time. Right now I want to fight Kakarot." He turned to him. "Ok Kakarot lets see what you got." He got into fighting position.

Goku nodded his head and did the same. Athena walked over to Krillin and Gohan. "You two ok?"

Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes, "I think so…."

Athena looked to the ground, "I am really sorry that I can't help. You don't know how hard it is for me to just stand by and watch this. If I could help, I would."

Krillin looked at her, "Why can't you help?"

"For reasons that I can't say. Trust me. Someday I will tell you guys everything." She looked towards Goku and Vegeta. It looked like they were evenly matched, which was good. Jade thought to herself, "_At least for now I can relax. So far every thing is going as it should." _

Vegeta was getting pissed that he and Goku were of equal strength. "How can a low level Sayin like you be as strong a high class Saying like me." He charged at him again.

Athena continued to watch the fight.

Vegeta and Goku began to talk. Then Vegeta formed a ball of light and threw it into the air.

Athena looked at it, "What's he doing?" She then remembered the technique that Goku's father created. She quickly turned away from the ball of light. She still had her tail and would still transform at the sight of it. Her muscles began to twitch. She balled her first and closed her eyes. Her muscles stopped and she calmed down.

Krillin looked at her weird, "Ummm…Are you ok?"

Athena opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled, "Yep, perfectly fine." She turned back to the fight and saw that Vegeta had gone Oozar, and was beating the crap out of Goku.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"We have to help him," Krillin said. He turned to Gohan, "We have to cut off Vegeta's tail. Then he will turn back to normal and Goku will have a fighting chance again."

Athena raised her eyebrow, "You may be wrong. If you don't hurry he'll be dead before you even get over there."

Krillin looked over at them. Vegeta kept slamming Goku into the ground. Just then Goku used Solar Flare and managed to get far away from him. He held up his hands and started to gather energy. Vegeta still couldn't see. Goku continued to gather energy.

Krillin shouted, "Now's our chance. Lets go help!" He and Gohan took off toward him. Athena just stayed put.

Vegeta could see now and he located Goku. He blasted him and sent him into a mountain. Athena had to give him so more energy so he would live. Vegeta began to pound him into the ground, and Goku cried out in pain. Athena had to keep on giving him energy. _"Damn it Goku, you were supposed to be stronger than this. I guess it's my fault though. I shouldn't have interfered. _

Krillin and Gohan tried to cut off Vegeta's tail, but he knew what they were up to and dogged their attacks.

Athena looked over and saw Yajirobe hiding in the shadow. He slowly backed away and ran to his car and stared to drive off. Athena thought to her self, _"isn't he the one that's supposed to cut off his tail?"_ Athena appeared next to him in his car. "Hey."

Yajirobe swerved a little, "What the hell! How did you get here, and why are you here?"

"Oh I was just stopping by to tell you that you're a coward."

He squinted his eyes, "So what."

She shook her head, "Your friends are back there and you are just going to run away and let them get killed."

"Look lady, I don't have a chance against that thing. There's no point in me staying."

"You have the lowest power level, he won't be able to sense you that well, you're the one with the best chance." She looked back, "But I can't make you. So see you later." Athena disappeared.

Yajirobe kept driving. A few moments later he spun around and headed back. When he got back he got his courage together and got out his sword. He started to sneak up on Vegeta. A few seconds later he jumped in the air and cut off Vegeta's tail.


End file.
